The betrayal of one's own heart
by spy lockout
Summary: A date in sunny weather may create wonders in a relationship. Especially as a first date that is. An Uchiha Madara X Uzumaki Mito story. Adventure/Action/Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Red eyed Demon Overlord**

**An Uchiha Madara X Uzumaki Mito story. A little twist in the Clan wars era. Sadly I don't own Naruto. Well, that is it for the disclaimer. So onwards to the story.  
**

It was a beautiful sunny day, very few clouds a perfect day for a date one could say

The preparations were running smoothly, almost too smoothly. Full arrays of seals were set on and under almost every bigger stone in the valley. Around fifty shinobi were all slightly tense for what was to come. And amongst them was the proud and quite renowned kunoichi, who was soon to be the Uzumaki clan head and current squad leader, Uzumaki Mito.

"How many seals have been placed, Yosuke?" inquired the leading kunoichi.

"Fifteen Offensive water seals, twenty-seven offensive earth seals, twelve imprisonment seals, eighteen chakra draining seals, seventy-eight chakra camoflauge seals and ten high resistance barriers are in place in case of they're possible counter attack." Answered a man in his early thirties.

"Good. Ok, fellow comrades it is any moment now that the Uchiha party will arrive at this valley. today we will avenge some of our fallen comrades." she claimed full with vigor to make morale higher. For she knew the red eyed demons known as Uchiha were on a completely diferent level. Even if the patrol was made up of only low profile Uchiha no prominent faces like Izuna, Ryo or Sosuke Uchiha. But all Uchiha were strong there was no denying that.

But the stories she heard about the Uchiha clan head a shiver ran down her spine, for he was considered so strong not even armies could stand in his way let alone her squadron of seal corps and few, too few other combat oriented shinobi, she considered.

"UUUOAH!" was the battle cry of her squadron. 'Stupid council they want to show the world the strength of the sealing art, when they don't even understand the most important part, that if it fails we are dead before we can draw a new seal or pump it with chakra.'

'Well even if the worse comes I still have my personal seals and other Uzumaki techniques that were forced into me since childhood. I will create an escape way, if need be.' were her shaken thoughts. She had a very bad felling since morning that day.

"They will soon arrive, Ma'am." said one boy not really a man yet from the scouting party.

"Your words make me feel like an old woman. I am still only 23 years old, Datebayo. Call me Mito, how many times must I say it." she tried to lift the tension, with a slight comedy show with one of her underlings as she hit him on the head.

"..." suddenly all was silent as foreign people entered the valley.

"Man I must say the girl, Madara brought to his place last night she was a real bomb shell. That ass and boobs, Ryousuke why ain't I so lucky." said one Uchiha in the front of the slightly larger then reported group of shinobi.

"I wonder how the boobjob and her lap dance were maybe I should ask him, he is fairly open minded about such things."

'Disgusting to think one of the most feared man is so vulgar.' thought the future clan head.

"If only I had his looks!"

"Bah, as if only looks are what make him so appealing to women..." said the second one as he slightly trailed of for a second before he activated the Uchihas most prominent and know Jutsu the Sharingan, the very technique gave them they're renowned name Red eyed demons of the battlefield.

"...Enemy on the ledges!" said the first one with also active Sharingan.

"Shit, how did they spot us, pop the first offensive seals!" Shouted Mito as the shinobi began channeling chakra to release the seals. But that was all that the Uchiha heard before all hell was unleashed inside the valley.

"Release!" was the beginning as rocks and water streams all began collapsing onto they're location.

Even Uchiha weren't prepared to be ambushed by such force that's why most didn't respond to the imminent threat because of shock "Doton: Mugen Kabe no jutsu" was the only thing heard over the silence from the uchiha as strong and thick walls surronded and protected the Uchiha patrol from the impending doom.

"Tch, they have a strong one among them. Barrier corps stay on standby as soon as they begin throwing everything they have at us erect the barriers!" Once more the only voice that was heard over the ledge, was that of a woman shouting.

"She is good." said a very handsome looking man with a deep tone, inside the fortified home-made Uchiha fort.

"Thank you, Madara-sama for saving such shame of shinobi that we are." said some of the people inside the hazard free zone.

"Never mind that, we got our self's probably some Uzumaki heads to take. The only one's that could prepare something like this are they." calmly deduced the renowned Uchiha clan head, before suddenly launching himself on top the self-made wall .

"Of course, as you say."

****Uzumaki side****

"Oh holy shit! That's thats..." the boy from the scouting party said before he suddenly peed himself and just collapsed in the puddle he just himself created.

"What in hells name just happened..." said the young red haired beauty that should one day lead her clan.

"It's Uchiha Madara on top they're fort and all the other red eyed demons are also streaming from the hole!" as soon as the information entered the brain the safety mechanism kicked in.

"Run we stand no chance!"

"Dont run! If he is half of what the rumors state then we can't outrun him normally. Let's try the second wave of attacks and then we flee."

"She's right attack again." they said once more.

"Release!"

"You see like I said she is good. Sadly they are awful at the hiding part."

"Oh boys you wanted to know how she was in bed? She just looked good, she was a no go in bed everything was fake, some strange seal!" said the feared man across the whole elemental nations. Even when they heard the release of the mighty Uzumaki seals they simply laughed at the reality of how they're leader spent the last night.

'Simply vulgar but the lifting of his troops morale... Shit, shit, shit we will probably die today.' thought Mito still hidden from the eye behind the ledge.

"Ok, it is time we show them our so called everything!"

"Don't falter barrier corps maximum strength barriers."

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" shouted the Uchiha as they jumped over the ledge into the clearing atop of the ledge, seemingly ignoring the second release of the offensive seal array, with giant flaming balls coming from they're mouths right into the barrier that was already flaring at full strength.

While below the jumping Uchiha stood Madara with his Susano, covered in a purple human like giant-sized full body shield, that could be controled from the inside, just like Madara was doing and hitting down the boulders away from his troops.

"Why isn't the second offensive seal array working."

"Ma'am, they are Uchiha the red eyed demons, I knew it we will all die."

"... Fuck this!" exclaimed the leader of the Uzumaki squadron.

"Fuuin: Kaze Senpu Release!" she continued with a release of a seal from her own hand.

And in the next moment she ran through a dozen of hand seals before she slammed her hands into the ground and shouted "Uzumaki Suiton: Hageshi Uzu no jutsu"

"Shit, she's blowing us away." shouted some of the Uchiha as they were sent flying from her first technique. And because not even uchiha can fly they were sent right into the raging whirlpool below in tha valley.

"Retreat! Move your asses we need to escape before they get back up." Shouted Mito again as she began picking her bag up to escape sadly she did not expect for what was to come.

"Where are you running too, little Uzumaki mice?" Asked Madara as he jumped into her view for the first time in her life in his full glory the Sharingan spinning wildly and a very amused smile on his handsome face.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL STANDING HERE FOR RUN!" shouted the leader of the failed ambush party in her last attempts to save her group, while she released her bag and took out some seals.

"You are the girl, aren't you?" inquired the mightiest person on the ledge as he slowly began walking towards the Uzumaki heiress.

"I said abandon everything and run!" shouted Mito while her whole body demanded that she also began to ran from this predator she never met before.

"Run for your lives.", "A monster.", "Immortal" were just some of the things that were being said from the fleeing Uzumaki. As she alone focused entirely on his body, the tense muscles showed that he wasn't one to take his enemies lightly.

"Shit." she murmured as she began preparing for probably the last battle in her life.

"I shall wait till they leave, until I grind you to meat, girly." he stated as if it was the very normal thing.

"Fuuin: Karada Kekai, Release!" she shouted as she put a seal onto her chest between her breasts.

"I will show you, oh so esteemed, Uchiha-sama." as she fell into her fairly well known Senju battle stance.

"Ooo, and now an Uzumaki shows me the most hated Senju taijutsu, you will regret staying girly." proclaimed as he dropped into his Uchiha style.

"Bring it, asshole." as she tried to provoke the only person left in the clearing on the ledge.

"..." oh and provoke she did. Nobody provoked the great Madara and lived to tell the tale. Soon he vanished from her vision field and suddenly appeared on her right with a kick coming to her head.

She anticipated just something like that a hit to the back of the head and therefore she was easily able to block the attack and by the slightly crumbling of the shin armor it wasn't that bad of a guard.

"Oh now this I wasn't expecting an Uzumaki guarding against my attack, wont happen again." as he moved his hand into once again full all out battle mode.

"Maybe your underlings are so bad that they are hit by something like this, but don't make fun of shinobi that work hard at being stronger unlike the fancy Uchiha." she simply couldn't resist provoking him, even if he stood merely 3m away from her.

"..." soon both stopped talking completely and just focused on each others muscle movement.

Again the black haired man began to make his move first and what followed was something she never saw before, as he suddenly began inflicting damage through her barrier she set up before, with his hands alone, be they chakra coated but still. Since she saw no other way she began hitting back the first few blows he actually took just to test how strong she was. As the battle continued she saw that not really many blows hit him again as his Sharingan allowed him to see where her fists were going. So she decided to jump away from him and try something else.

Just as she landed 5-6 meters away from him suddenly other Uchiha troops began to return from her whirlpool technique.

"It's the one who pushed us back down." as they began preparing for battle.

"How about you leave us alone? Uzumaki Suiton: Mizu Hebi no jutsu." just as she shouted the name of the technique she slammed her hands into the ground and small water snakes began jumping out of the water.

The snakes were not made of just water but also the paper seals that were hidden somewhere inside the valley under rocks and other locations. They were the secondary backup plan with the chakra seals and imprisonment seals. Some of the Uchiha were hit by both type of seal wielding water snakes.

Just as she lifted her hands to make even more space between Madara and her, since the other Uchiha clan members could only watch from they're imprisonments, she was blown into the ground with a fist to her face.

Somehow she leaped away while trying to regain her senses. "You shouldn't have bothered with the underlings." he whispered into her ear only then she realized he was already besides her. With a hit to her stomach she was sent to the other side of the valley.

"Finally some space between us!" she shouted from her side of the valley.

"Suiton: Mizu no Ryuu no jutsu!"

"Katon: Hono no Ryuu no jutsu!"

They both shouted at the same time after a few dozen hand seals were made. From either side came a dragon made up of entirely either water or fire and soon they began a deadly dance atop the water. Sure the fire dragon should be at a disadvantage but the size difference spoke volumes in the difference of still left chakra reserves or maybe something else.

"How about you stop feeding the other two paper seals that chakra and already show me what you are planning to do with them!" he shouted as he controlled his fire dragon and was actively moving down the valley towards his opponent who was trying to create more space between them.

"You will see them once they are ready not one second before." she showed him her tongue just like a girl running from the one who is it in a game of tag.

"Oh, you sure do like to provoke me don't you!" said the smirking man as he jumped the over the valley turned river.

****Other imprisoned uchiha****

"Is she real? Provoking Uchiha Madara just like a little girl..." said one of the eleven black haired men and women imprisoned in various elemental prisons.

"She's the real deal. She's got to be Uzumaki Mito." said another from his earth cell.

"Bah, they all look the same. How can you know it is her?" said a women from her cell.

****The strange duo****

After a few more seconds of runing she turned around and slamed her hands down on the floor and said "Doton: Jishin no jutsu" moments later the earth under his feet began to shake and crack as she finnaly began using her maximum power chakra in her jutsus.

"Suiton: Mizu Bunshin" he said after a few hand seals as numerous water clones of himself appeared.

"Katon: Whirling flames" she continued as suddenly flames began appearing atop the flying and cracking stones as they randomly hit a number of Madara fakes.

"Raiton: Raikiri" he once more exclaimed. Before he and his clones began shattering the stones that were aflame, with lightning cloaked hands. Not once the smile leaving from either of they're faces.

Suddenly many kunai and shuriken were thrown in the direction of the Madara army, most of them simply just dodged them with a fancy whirling motion in mid air.

And just as suddenly as the weapons were amongst them suddenly a red haired girl appeared in the middle and made some extremely fast hand seals "Raiton: Kaminari no jutsu" as suddenly from her body lightning began shooting into the best conductors in her vicinity, the water clones.

At that moment the original suddenly appeared in front of her and hit her right into her stomach as he tried to stop her movements. Just as she suddenly smiled in his face as she suddenly turned into smoke leaving traces that it was only a clone of the Shadow clone Jutsu leaving behind two paper seals, one of which was the barrier technique she was using.

"Fuuin: Seiki no keimusho, Release! " as chains, water, flame, earth, wind and lightning suddenly created a prison so mighty probably even a bijuu would be held inside as if it would be a little animal.

*****The shocked Uchiha*****

"Where in hells name did she pull out that sealing technique?"

"My holy god that could probably hold down a Bijuu. Damn monster of a woman."

"The Uzumaki chains, oh she is the real deal no doubt about that." were some of the comments that came from they're imprisoned audience.

*****Back to the only free moving woman in the Valley*****

"*PANT**PANT* I did it. I did it I sealed the great Uchiha Madara. Hahahaha" with tears flowing down her cheeks as she was so happy while looking at the sunny sky. Suddenly the madara inside the cage popped up in smoke revealing that it also was nothing more then a Shadow clone.

"A magnificent technique, sadly not on the correct target." As he suddenly appeared behind her, she tried to turn around and do something but he lifted her up into the air with one hand on her neck. She tried with both of her hands to get free but it was futile he was too strong.

Suddenly tears of joy turned to tears of sorrow and defeat.

"Since you already know my name, it would be stupid to introduce myself. But you on the other hand, I don't even know a name to put to this great kunoichi, I hold firmly in my hand." he inquired before he would do what he intended to do.

"Uzumaki Mito, remember it." she tried to shout it at him, but she simply lacked the strength to shout. 'At least my last moments are not so bad, he is pretty hot for a stuck up Uchiha, I must say.'

"I wont need to." he whispered to her ear as she suddenly found his face right besides hers and her legs once again touch the ground.

"Perfect. Dai Bakuho, Release." she whispered back with a soft tune. As she put her hands around his neck in a last try to hold him in place.

"Fantastic, Susano." he called out as he brought his purple full body armor to life again. As he protected himself and by that also the Uzumaki heiress around his neck from a mighty explosion. That detonated from the prison cell fairly close to them.

"Be proud you satisfied me. Very few women, can say that." he said as he let Susano disappear once more.

"You teas..." she tried to respond with a slight blush while she lost consciousness and he picked her up bridal style.

Right in that moment the once more full fifteen shinobi that were on patrol with Madara all landed around they're superior. "You see like I told you it ain't only the looks!" said Ryousuke's friend Inoue as he saw the slight pink on the cheeks of the girl that was held in his leaders arms.

"Ryousuke be silent, you were out could the whole time since her whirlpool got you. Go back to your dream land."

"You guys are truly idiots." said the probably only exhausted man in the whole valley as he turned towards the direction of an Uchiha clan fortress in the vicinity. "Bring out at least five heavy chakra seals."

"Why so many not even Izuna needs more then one of these, when he becomes drunk?" asked one of the guys in the group.

"Cause she will flood them once she begins to awaken. And probably unseal them all in a few hours, of her awakening, she ain't called the prodigy of the sealing arts for nothing, the Sealing goddess Uzumaki Mito."

******Authors notes******

Well, for the ending, I don't really have much to say, but I hope you enjoyed reading it as did I, when I was writing it.

The story ain't written beyond this chapter so don't expect fast updates, maybe monthly.

Oh, if you review anonymous, don't expect a reply to your review. The replies are not worth the space they use in chapters, but they will be considered in future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, It's been two months now. Sadly I couldn't write. I am sorry, I was writing my graduation paper. I simply couldn't write this story. I don't have the double sized chapter like some have, but I can only promise that I will try to hold my one month promise from here on.

Well the disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 2: The walk of Shame**

After fifteen minutes of they're departure, from the ambush site, the Uchiha were already betting on how long will they're superior be able to carry the hot-blooded Uzumaki princess in his arms.

"It's Madara, we are talking about of course he can carry her, to the fortress and back if need be." whispered Ryousuke.

"Bah, he has a battle behind him. Even the great Demon Overlord can do only so much." answered a fellow black haired man with very well maintained haired at that and also the same black eyes as his partner, in silent whisper.

"Akihko, stupid do you really think he will let her think that she is too heavy for him. His ego will not allow him to drop her. He can't, not make a girl fall for him." whispered Ryousuke with a fairly simple face and short black hair.

"Shit, you've got a point..." rebuked the now known Akihiko not so whisper-y anymore.

'Oh be silent already...' thought the very man in question. 'I will show them I can let a girl down and say to her that she is heavy when she wakes up.' were his second thought just before he tried to let the girl in question go from his hands. As he fixed his grip on her and he threw her over his broad left shoulder.

"Hmph, pupupshahfvuushhuu." the girl complained in her sleep as she was relocated to a not so comfy resting place, just a second ago.

"Oh, just be silent please." As the great fear inspiring man, that was Madara spanked her ass with his right hand.

"Fucking hell, leave me alone already!" as she was sleep talking-shouting for all to hear in the party.

"Wow, now that was a reaction I didn't expect."

"Oh, princess it's time to wake up." said Ryousuke while waving a hand in front of her sleeping face.

"Bah, the pansies of Uchiha wont be at the ambush site before Two, just let me sleep a little more, I had a strange dream." the only red haired girl in the group continued talking while still asleep.

"..." was the non-verbal answer from the whole group as they're nerves were thin no doubt with this provocation.

"Even in her sleep she provokes my clan. Why didn't I just finish her off, she wont survive a week in the Uchiha fort let alone the main compound..." as he face palmed.

"But do tell me, how did she know, when you will arrive as she just stated?" inquired Madara as he slightly turned towards the people following him.

"Hmmm, we walk the same road same time every week on the same day." proclaimed one man proudly, just before he was suddenly punched in the face from the side, by the very man that was in front of the group and asking the question.

"Fucking idiots, who said that you must walk in this pattern?" he once more asked as he towered over the man that lay on the ground from the sheer force of the strike.

"It was Ryo-sama, that said it was a s...safe route and we don't need to bother with it specially, Madara-sama." answered with a shaky voice, a woman with fairly long black hair, as she went down to her knees to check on her traveling companion that was downed.

"Fucking idiots! Damn idiots, don't you think, you would be dead by now!"

"So loud." she proclaimed as she woke up and opened her eyes, only to find herself in the middle of a group of black haired men and women, on top of a shoulder of the thing she dreaded the most, the red eyed demon overlord.

"We will talk about this later." he said with an air of authority to the group.

"What's with that attitude to your own people, asshole." she said while Madara once again took lead, so that she was facing them while being carried on his shoulder.

"And whats up with the excessive use of chakra seals."

"Oh, please the chakra used in that sealing technique was so enormous that even a bijuu would be exhausted after such chakra usage."

"Bah, you just don't understand the beauty in sealing arts. And the rope around my wrists is awfully tight."

"Uzumaki princess maybe you should be silent for a moment." said the man right behind her.

"Why?" she asked with a stupid face.

"Be silent already woman." as he once again spanked her ass.

"You insolent pervert asshole nobody spanks me." she rebuked while turning to meet the gaze of her captor.

What she saw was a genjutsu so strong it made her tremble, never before did she saw something so real and physical inside a genjutsu and it all began with the spinning sharingan.

"I will be silent." she whispered.

"While you are at it, why not walk with your own feet to your prison cell." as he let her once again feel the ground with her own legs.

"I understand." she replied with a silent whisper as she fell in stride besides Madara.

*****One hour later; ~5 pm*****

A not really great fortress came into view. "This is it?"

"Uzumaki, what do you mean, this is it?" demanded the almighty demon like shinobi as he turned towards her with an unfaltering visage.

"The so called great front line Uchiha fortress, "Karasu". Oh please with that group I had with me on the ambush, I could take it." before she tripped on a rock that just randomly lay on the ground since she was too busy thinking up a way to release some stress.

The problem was she never fell to the ground, but she used the back of an already legendary shinobi even before his death, to hold herself standing but her head falling into his strong spiky black hair and colliding with his back.

"Sorry!" still slightly muffled from all of his hair. Just as she was trying to push herself off of his back she heard his continued taunting, seemingly unfazed by her slightly stronger then possible push. "Oh, yes you could take this fort, no doubt about that, when a rock makes you stumble."

"..." she simply turned away from his back with a red embarrassed face. Suddenly she leaped back away from the group with a kunai she actually somehow took from one of Madara's hidden pouches on his back.

"Shit!" before he even said the word, the rope on her hands fell down to the ground.

"Capture her before..." he just made a stupid face, as the seals from the red haired goddess of sealing, just fell off her body, with merely a flicker of her once more free wrist.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I hate being tied up, can I at least walk like this into my prison cell. Also Madara this is not..." she tried to make puppy eyes towards the strongest member of the group with his spinning Sharingan eyes. In hopes of trying to convince her captor that she has no way of escaping either way. She also lifted her hands up in surrender, while also pointing towards her right hand, that was slightly bloody.

"Dead." was the only word she heard, as the most feared man in the whole Fire nation showed her why everyone was afraid of him. As he tried to crush her neck with one hand, before she even noticed him standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I...gah...gah..." she tried to apologize, sadly it seemed that the man finally lost his patience with the Uzumaki heiress.

"Madara-sama, didn't you want to use her as a bargain chip. Of course, if she even is the real one."

"Do you think I am incompitent, that I can't even recognize faces!?" Madara inquired as his scorching eyes finally turned towards his group.

"Shit, he snapped, run!" as some Uchiha began running towards the fortress while still some just stood there just like deer, caught in headlights.

"gah" was the last sound she got out of her mouth. But before her mind went black she tried one last attempt at freeing herself from his grip, with a well placed kick to his face.

Of course, her strength was very weak but it was enough to snap, him out of his blood seeking behavior. A few moments later she found her self on the ground again trying to inhale some air.

His repeated grip was terrifying since it was not aimed at her neck but on her prided hair.

"You. Will. Shut. The. Fuck. Up from here on." as he put he brought her face up to his eye level.

"Oh and just so that you will understand here a slight reminder, of what happens when you defy my orders." he cut of her long red hair that was tied in a tight braid. After that he threw the braid up into the air and burned it with a technique completely without hand seals, as it burned to a crisp with black flames, so dark that she finally saw the feared darkness of his heart, from his technique, while he was still holding her by the hair right besides his face.

"..." she couldn't even speak since he nearly crushed her neck. But since some air returned to her she understood that even if she said something she would probably be dead, before her words left her mouth. She couldn't even cry since she understood that she did something she shouldn't have but she didn't expect something so brutal since he showed that he wasn't so blood thirsty just a few minutes ago.

A few moments later she found herself on the ground once more. As soon as she landed he turned around and began marching towards the fortress. It looked like everybody that was still left standing like he didn't seem to care for anything anymore, but reaching his destination.

Since she was the one who he was displeased with the most she reacted the first, so that his anger wouldn't befall her again, by beginning to run after him with a weak stride while still holding her neck to somehow ease the pain.

'Ok, I went overboard, but it's her own fault...' thought Uchiha Madara as he walked in front of everybody that was still left behind by the fleeing cowards.

She tried to heal her own injury with some healing nin-jutsu, as her hand glowed in a green color. But the moment Madara felt chakra he turned around and grabbed her on the wrist. And held it to inspect it's nature. As soon, as he determined that it was not an offensive type technique, he pushed the fairly light arm, right back into her B-cup chest. As if he lost interested completely. She didn't even flinch as she was simply too tired and weak from her imprisonment, as she just tried to continue healing her neck with the arm that was returned to her.

But simply she lacked the chakra to heal her neck enough to even speak. And in that moment she truly felt as if everything was taken from her and tears finally began falling from her eyes. However even the forming of tears was too much of a feat as she stopped leaking tears and just tried to reach her prison cell where she would hopefully sleep a little. Before the interegoration or torture would come. At least that is what she was hoping for.

******The gates of the front line fort of the Uchiha clan, "Karasu"; ~5:30pm******

She never liked to wear revealing outfits, but once she entered through the gates, it was like she was naked. The spinning Sharingan removed layer after layer of her clothes, at least that's how she felt, with all the stares turned to her. She tried to hide herself, by looking at her feet. Which were moving very slowly, since Madara began to walk with a slower pace, as if to parade his prize.

She just wished to get into a bed and just sleep before anything else will happen. Also a quite place to cry at her own incompetence, and predicament. Hoping that somebody would save her.

Sadly she knew nothing can save her now unless she herself created a miracle, but that was not possible for people like her. The only way to do anything was with hardwork. 'If only I had the talent my cousin has... Maybe I could think of some way out with a wicked seal, but...' she was thinking as she looked from her feet up at the back of the man that nearly killed her.

'No miracle is enough to defeat him... I am sorry little sister probably this is it for Onee-chan. I just hope you find yourself a nice husband and stay in Uzu...' she thought as she kept her stride behind the only man she felt safe with, oh the irony she felt but it was nothing in compared to the fear from the stares.

"This is the hospital, I need to have you in a better condition before I throw you in an isolation cell for the stunt you pulled before. Do you understand, Aka-baka?" he asked because she tried to look at everything else but his eyes, even through she was so confident a few hours before. She simply nodded in a silent way that he barely acknowledged. They were still standing outside of the average house size looking building, that was supposed to be a hospital.

'Oh, no he didn't!' she thought as she was forced inside through the door of the hospital. Right behind her stood Madara.

As soon as the great Uchiha clan head entered the hospital every single person inside the building became stiff at the notion, that the great Madara-sama is injured.

In a matter of seconds nurses surrounded the lord of lords, in this territory at least, to check if he was injured and where.

Before they could begin touching him he stated "Heal her, once you are done with the others. And call for me when she is done." as he pointed his finger towards the short red haired woman still clearly a ninja, a kunoichi.

"But Madara-sama, she might try to escape, this person is a shinobi..."

"She knows her place." he said, as if he was stating a fact. And that made the atmosphere inside the hospital drop a few degrees lower, because of envy at being so important to they're great lord. Yet the two fresh entries seemed oblivious to the stares and atmosphere since they inspected one another for the last time today.

Before he left past her, she grabbed his wrist and made a look as if she wanted to apologize. But her voice didn't want to come out, but instead it looked like, as if she didn't want to be without him, for not even a moment. And tried to use only her eyes to talk to her lover.

"I will come for you when you are healed. So don't walk around too much." he said as he placed his hand on hers that was holding his wrist and forcefully yanked it away from him. Yet in the eyes of the others it looked as if he gently placed his hand on hers to give her confidence.

"...hn" she finally somehow brought out her voice. With a not so soft nudge of her head in acknowledgment. And again it looked like as if a very intimate moment just went past them. As he left the building with one last glance at his captive Uzumaki.

"Did you see that, the great Madara-sama is..." some nurses began whispering amongst themselves.

"How long do they know one another? She looks like an Uzumaki for all I know, ain't she an enemy? Did you see how dreamy he opened the door for her?" and the hushed comments kept going on and on even before Madara left the building, from the blushing black haired nurses.

'That idiot why did he leave? Ain't he also injured from the explosion?' she thought in silence while she was escorted into a room for inspection since the number of patients was fairly low at the moment.

***** 45 minutes later ; ~7pm *****

"So, what is the problem tod...today?" asked an older man, as he stepped inside the room. With a slight pause of interest, since seeing a rumored Uzumaki in the hospital he was working at, sitting on the patients chair and not trying to slice his throat, was interesting enough as it is.

"..." she didn't respond even through, she looked at him.

"Are you deaf, girl?" the doctor asked again as she tried to point towards the throat she had been covering, but he didn't seem to notice it. He was walking towards his chair and was walking past her therefore not noticing her pointing.

"Superb, he always brings the most impossible cases for me to save. The kid should have been shown how medical techniques look like." he stated plainly as he finally reached his desk and sit in his chair.

"Hmph, if you wont answer then ill just look at what this handwritten report says." he said before he began reading the medical exam report, the nurses compiled together.

"Ah, no wonder, you don't answer. Just sit there, ill come to you." he stopped the red haired woman from standing up. As he himself stood up.

"Ok, remove your hand, and let me see the injury."

"..."

"hmm, you have tried healing yourself, didn't you? Why did you stop?"

"hh-ag-ch-cha" she tried to answer his question.

"You mean chakra exhaustion probably, don't you?"

"h-hn" as she moved her head in an approving motion.

"Well for now let me introduce myself. I am Uchiha Chiaki, one of the few Uchiha doctors." he said as he extended his hand from the back of his head.

****** The same time, but in a private room*****

"Oh, shit!" he clenched his teeth together as he tried to remove his traditional shinobi armor from his body.

"What kind of explosion was that? What the fuck! Shit! Ahhhhh, oh holy, it's finnaly off!" he continued to shout through his clenched teeth.

"That woman, god!" he continued to clench his teeth as he poured some alcohol on his wounds.

Before he shouted again, he heard familiar footsteps right outside the door, he entered through.

"Onii-san what did you do again?"

"What are you doing here, Izuna?"

"You want to change the subject again don't you? Anyway I already have prepared that old man Chiaki comes to heal you in private again."

"Oh god not him, again." the injured person tried to make a rebuke, but...

"Be silent, idiot. Who did you battle today a Senju regiment by yourself again, right. Or was it Hashirama? Didn't you say you will make a sudden patrol inspection today?"

"Can you be silent, already. God, shut the fuck up for once! It was one woman..." the older brother tried to hide the last part, but it seemed that it wasn't silent enough, for the smile of his younger brother became bigger by the moment.

"Hahaha, the great Maou nearly defeated by a girl. Hahaha." Izuna said with a mocking tone, while holding a nearby chair, to keep himself standing.

"..." with an embarrassed red face, he just sat on the bed. Just with the use of his hair he tried to hide himself in broad daylight. "I will get you, ototo."

***** Around 2 hours later; 9pm*****

"Kuro-aho." said Mito with a mocking smile.

"Aka-baka." rebuked Madara as he stopped in front of the cell she was in.

These were the first words they spoke to one another.

"Stop it with the nickname!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Just leave me alone, I want to sleep."

"Oh be silent. They said, you were making a ruckus in your cell."

"What? Oh please I just moved the *cough**cough*" she tried to hold herself back but the neck began hurting again.

"It's ok. Sleep ill come tomorrow. Then we will debate what to do with you."

******************** END ************************************

This is the story for this month. I hope you had fun reading like I did writing.

Once more sorry I simply couldn't write this story. Cya next month.


End file.
